gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Army of the North
The Army of the North is one of the key armies of the Seven Kingdoms. During the War of the Five Kings, the Northern army fought for King Robb Stark. The Army would be left scattered and defeated after Robb's death at the Red Wedding, but would later be reformed under Jon Snow and Sansa Stark as the Army of Jon Snow. History War of the Five Kings After the imprisonment of Lord Eddard Stark, Robb Stark, the acting Lord of Winterfell calls the bannerman of House Stark. With an army accompanying him to the Crownlands, Robb Stark plans on marching to King's Landing and rescuing his father. First they needed to pass their army through the Crossing, held by the Frey's. Lady Catilyn Stark negotiated with Lord Walder Frey, who allows Robb and his army through his gates if he swore to marry one of his daughters. But they soon learn that Ned Stark had been executed on the orders of King Joffrey Baratheon. Following the execution of Lord Stark, his son, Robb Stark starts a war against House Lannister. He is proclaimed the new King in the North and rallies House Stark's vassals to wage war against the Lannisters and the Baratheons of King's Landing. Having already crossed the Twins, Robb's army march through the Riverlands into the Westerlands, the lands of House Lannister. The Red Wedding The Northern army begins to weaken following Robb Stark's execution of Lord Rickard Karstark, who murdered Martyn and Willem Lannister against his command. The Karstark forces head back north to Karhold, causing Robb Stark to desperately find a way to replenish his forces. Two of Lord Waller Frey's sons, Lame Lothar Frey and Walter Rivers arrive at Riverrun, telling Robb that their alliance can continue under a few conditions; The Frey's will be given Lordship of Harrenhall, and the second that Lord Edmure Tully will be wed to one of Lord Walder's daughters, Roslin. Robb Stark, Edmure Tully and their army soon arrive at the Twins for the wedding. Bolton rule Following the Red Wedding, House Bolton of the Dreadfort was elevated to the new Great House of the North by Tywin Lannister, including being granted Winterfell as a reward. However, House Lannister and House Frey have denied Roose Bolton any aid in securing the North or retaking Moat Cailin. Lord Bolton sends a small force to retake the castle, under the command of his bastard Ramsay Snow. To achieve this further, they use their captive, Theon Greyjoy, to persuade the Ironborn stationed there to surrender, with the promise of being able to return home. However, Ramsay executes and flays all the Ironborn they find. With the castle retaken, Ramsay is legitimised by King Tommen Baratheon, and they head to Winterfell to rebuild it. Over the coming weeks and months, Winterfell is rebuilt, and Ramsay himself is left to enact harsh punishments on the northern lords and nobles who defy the Bolton's, even flaying Lord Medger Cerwyn, his wife and his brother alive for refusing to pay their taxes, hanging their bodies from Winterfell's walls to be made an example of. Disappointed with Ramsay's barbaric practises, Roose tells Ramsay that marriage is the better way to gain support, and that he has arranged a marriage between him and Sansa Stark. Jon Snow's Northern campaign While very few northern houses remained loyal to House Stark, many noble houses feared the consequences of fighting House Bolton, especially with Ramsay Bolton now Lord of Winterfell, and few others felt they owed the Bolton's a dept, namely House Glover, whom the Bolton's helped retake Deepwood Motte. House Mormont, House Mazin and several others aid Jon Snow and Sansa Stark in order to retake Winterfell. Tired and ready to fight, Jon Snow readies his army, and marches on Winterfell without continuing the northern tour. Thousands of Bolton and Stark bannermen die during the Battle of the Bastards, including Lord "Smalljon" Umber and Lord Harald Karstark. The giant Wun Wun succeeds in breaching the gate of Winterfell before ultimately dying at the hands of Ramsay. Ramsay is quickly defeated by Jon Snow, and later fed to his own hounds by Sansa, ending House Bolton's rule over the North. House Stark fly their grey direwolf banners over Winterfell once again. King in the North Jon Snow orders the Northern maesters to scour their records for any record of Dragonglass, and orders that dragon glass be found and made into weapons that they can use against the Wight Walkers. The Wildling army is sent back north to man the Wall led by Tormund. Jon soon receives a letter from his friend Samwell Tarly from the Citadel, telling him that the castle of Dragonstone sits atop a mountain of Dragonglass. He also receives a letter from Dragonstone, written by Tyrion Lannister, inviting him down south to meet with Daenerys Targaryen. The Great War Strengths * S indicates being a Sellsword. * L indicates being Lowborn or Smallfolk. * K indicates being a knight. * BB indicates being bastard born. * † indicates having been killed during the War of the Five kings or soon after. * N indicates being Noble born. * R indicates having been killed during the Red Wedding. * P indicates having been taken prisoner. * T indicates being a turncloak. * I indicates having been involved indirectly. Robb Stark's forces were 20,000 strong, made of Lords, Knights, other nobles and Sellswords. Noble Houses * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Stark House Stark] of Winterfell ** King Robb Stark † N R ** Ashter StarkN ** Queen Talisa Stark †N R ** Lady Catelyn Stark †N R ** Prince Rodrik StarkN Houses loyal to House Stark * House Bolton of the Dreadfort, turncoat ** Lord Roose Bolton† N T ** Ramsay Snow †BB I ** "Steelshanks" Walton ** Nage ** Drand S L ** Ronny S L ** Locke L ***'House Bolton' of Strathmore, turncoat ****Lord Randar Bolton N T ****Lerris Ryswell N ****Crodell L ****Ser Alvar Pemford N K ****Roose Ashwood N *****[[House Downwood|'House Downwood']] of Frostcliff ******Lord Waldron Downwood N ******Menford Downwood N ******Maynard Downwood ******Ronard Downwood N ******Brynnan Downwood N ******Jarson Downwood N *****'House Cerwyn' of Cerwyn. ****** Lord Medger Cerwyn N ****** Lord Cley Cerwyn N ****** Ser Beric Cerwyn† NKT ******* Over 500 men from House Cerwyn ***** [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Condon House Condon] ****** Ser Kyle Condon N ***** House Dustin of Barrowton. ****** Lady Barbrey Dustin N ****** Lord Steffon Dustin N ***** House Hornwood of Hornwood. ****** Lord Halys Hornwood N ****** Daryn Hornwood N ***** House Locke of Oldcastle. ****** Ser Donnel Locke N ***** House Stout of Goldgrass. ****** Lord Harwood Stout ****** Ser Ronnel Stout N ***** House Manderly of White Harbor. ****** Ser Wylis Manderly N ****** Ser Wendel Manderly N ****** Ser Marlon Manderly N ****** Around 1,500 men from House Manderly. ***** House Ryswell of the Rills. ****** Lord Rodrik Ryswell N ****** Ser Rickard Ryswell N ****** Roose Ryswell N * [[House Dragen|'House Dragen']] of Snake Mount **Lord Garth Dragen † N **Ser Lucius Dragen (indirectly) N K **Ser Ethan Snow N KBB **Noro of Volantis S L **Drayro Tollo S L **Maut L **Ontley L *** [[House Falker|'House Falker']] of the Falcon's Nest **** Lord Aden Falker N **** Ser Garryl Falker N K **** Garth Falker N *** [[House Brewlan|'House Brewlan']] of the Eastcairn **** Lord Jarson Brewlan N **** Coren Brewlan N *** [[House Catell|'House Catell']] of Cath Hall **** Lord Duncan Catell N *** [[House Mollen|'House Mollen']] of Riften, turncoat **** Lord Ryger Mollen† N **** Edgar Mollen N *** [[House Berrow|'House Berrow']] of Holthall **** Lord Wylos Berrow N **** Ser Andon Berrow N K **** Rickon Berrow N ** [[House Grayburn|'House Grayburn']] of Brightbank *** Carmine Grayburn N *** Sammith † N R **** House Dresden of Dresden *****Ser Thoras Dresden† N K ***** Dominick DresdenN ***** Taria DresdenN **** House Nyte of Darkmyre, turncoat ***** Lord Trytas Nyte† N R ***** Rodrik NyteN T ***** Tesha NyteN **** House Caswell of Pale Pass ***** Lord Rufus Caswell† N R ***** Ser Gerold Caswell† N RK **** House Tarver of Whitebridge ***** Lord Weldon TarverN ***** Ser Clayton TarverN K ***** Ser Tyson Tarver N K * House Glover of Deepwood Motte ** Galbart Glover ** Robert Glover ** Robett Glover *** House Bole **** Robart Bole *** House Branch *** [[House Crowley|'House Crowley']] of Wolf's Crossing **** Lord Montrose CrowleyN I **** Ser Lysander Crowley †N K *** House Forrester **** Lord Gregor Forrester **** Rodrick Forrester *** House Woods **** Ned Woods * House Mormont of Bear Island ** Lady Maege Mormont ** Dacey Mormont ** Alysane Mormont * House Umber of Last Hearth ** Lord Jon "Greatjon" Umber† N * House Karstark of Karhold ** Lord Rickard Karstark † N ** Torrhen Karstark † N ** Eddard Karstark † N ** Harrion Karstark N ** Harald Karstark N * House Mazin of Cowlguard ** Lord Trystan Mazin N ** Cederick Mazin N * House Crowl of Deepdown ** Howlan Crowl † N * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Ashwood House Ashwood] ** Branton Ashwood N * House Lightfoot ** Dirron Lightfoot N * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Woolfield House Woolfield] ** Weslar Woolfield N * House Lake ** Myke Lake * House Moss ** Dannas Moss ** Jimmer Moss * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Poole House Poole] * House Overton * House Slate * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Waterman House Waterman] * [[House Foxwater|'House Foxwater']] * [[House Goodmore|'House Goodmore']] * House Long * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Marsh House Marsh] * House Holt * House Ironsmith * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Tallhart House Tallhart] of Torrhen's Square ** Reynald Tallhart * House Burley ** Alon Burley * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Wells_(the_North) House Wells] ** Davith Wells * House Stane of Driftwood Hall * House Glenmore of Rillwater Crossing ** Arthur Glenmore * House Cassel ** Ser Rodrik Cassel * House Westerling of the Crag. ** Rollam Westerling N ** Ser Raynald Westerling N K The Riverlands * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Tully House Tully] of Riverrun ** Lord Edmure Tully NP ** Ser Brynden Tully† N K Houses loyal to House Tully * House Blackwood of Raventree Hall. * House Bracken of the Stone Hedge. **Lord Jonos Bracken† N **Ser Brynden BrackenNK * House Clement of Bannhurst ** Lord Tyran Clement N * House Frey of The Twins, turncoat. ** Ser Stevron Frey † N K ** Barden Frey N ** Ser Holden Frey N K ** Ser Walder Rivers BB K *** House Charlton *** House Erenford **** Ser Emmon Erenford N K *** House Haigh *** House Nayland of Hag's Mire * House Mallister of Seagard. ** Ser Jaremy Mallister † N K * House Cox of Saltpans * House Paege * House Lychester * House Terrick ** Ser Ashter Terrick N K * House Vypren * [http://wiki.westeros.org/index.php/House_Deddings House Deddings] ** Ser Claron Deddings † N K * House Wayn * House Shawney * House Smallwood * House Lolliston * House Keath * [[House Leafrey|'House Leafrey']] ** Ser Dolmin Leafrey N K *** Ser Waldin Leafrey N K *** Ser Roldar Leafrey N K * House Blanetree * House Hawick * House Grell * House Darry of Darry * House Mooton of Maidenpool. * House Piper of Pinkmaiden. * House Goodbrook * House Ryger of Willow Wood. * House Roote of Lord Harroway's Town * House Vance of Atranta. * House Vance of Wayfarer's Rest. * [[House Perryn|'House Perryn']]. ** Molwyn Perryn † N Category:Armies